The Question
by Skye HarMione
Summary: A series of Shules one shots! All fluffy and happy and revolving around a question.
1. The First Question

**The Question**

Disclaimer: Oh, if only I owned Psych…But alas, I don't. Sigh.

This is my first Psych fic, and it's Shules (or O'Spencer, or whatever else you wish to call it).

As with all of my stories, this is completely unbeta-ed.

* * *

Shawn Spencer sauntered into the Santa Barbara police station with a pineapple in hand and Gus in tow. He passed many officers whose social security numbers he knew off the top of his head.

_They should really hide the key to the personnel files better,_ he thought, _I mean, embedded in the false back of the janitor's closet? Please.__Can anyone say_ obvious?

He made his way around a corner, down a hall, past a few plants, and arrived at his destination: the desk of Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara.

_All capitalized, of course, since she's so awesome.  
_

Looking around, there was no sight of the young detective.

"She's not here. Hey Gus, where's J-" Shawn stopped speaking when he realized Gus was no longer right behind him. "Okay, where's Gus?"

"Hey," a familiar female voice called out.

Shawn's head whipped around to see the person speaking.

"Hey, Jules! What's up?" he asked, leaning against her desk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not unkindly.

"Just brought some pineapple. Are you in the mood for something delicious?"

"I can't right now, I'm in the middle of a case. I'll have some later."

"Alrighty then. Well, I have to go find Gus, so I'll let you get back to your case," Shawn said, standing up straight.

"Okay. See you later, Shawn," Juliet said, and started walking away. When she reached the door, she paused, and then turned around.

"Are you ever going to ask me out?" she questioned him.

Shawn's eyebrows shot up, his eyes opened wide, and his mouth started opening and closing.

Juliet just smiled as she walked out of the room.

A few seconds later, when Shawn had regained control of himself, and could finally move, he shot out the door after Juliet.

"Hey Jules! JULES! Hey," he called as he ran after her.

Juliet stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"Hey, Jules, I got this crazy idea," he waved his arms in the air to prove just how insane this thought of his was, "and maybe you'd like to go out tonight? Around seven?"

"Sorry, Shawn, I can't. I'm busy tonight. And the rest of the week. And month. Probably the entire year. And I have a steady boyfriend. We're engaged."

"Um…Well, okay then… I guess I'll just-" Shawn started to say, but he was cut off by Juliet.

"I'm kidding. Seven sounds great."

Juliet pushed open the door she had been standing in front of and slipped through. A few seconds later, Shawn called out a belated. "Cool!"

As he walked away, Shawn's phone rang.

"Hey, Gus.--------Where am I? I'm, uh…How 'bout I meet you at Jules' desk?--------------No, I can't tonight, buddy.---------'Cause I got a date----------No, I'm not telling you who. Guess.------------GUS! NO! I do not have a date with Lassie-face!----------------------------Maybe…Maybe not.--------------------------------------Okay, yes. It's Jules.-----------Stop screaming. Gus, stop screaming!-------------Yeah, I know. Bye."

* * *

My first Psych fanfic...how was it? Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Online Dating

**Online Dating**

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. (cries silently)

Okay, why did people put this on their alerts when I clearly stated it was a one-shot?!? You're all awful for making me want to keep writing. (sticks tongue out at people) On the other hand, you all rule for making me want to keep writing. (applauds people)

I think there's something seriously wrong with me. EVERY TIME people ask me to continue a story, I do. I'm a wimp. But I couldn't think of how to continue this story, so I decided to make it a series of one-shots. Since I didn't want to change the title, every story revolves around a question. Or at least includes a question. Or two. Or ten. Or twenty. Or, in this case, a gazillion. I apparently like questions.

On to the second one-shot!

And an advance warning: I'm very sorry for my end-of-the-world jokes at the end author's note. I really am. I just couldn't help myself!

* * *

Juliet O'Hara watched as Shawn Spencer, Psychic, walked into the Santa Barbara police station. When his eyes met hers, he grinned and started to make his way over.

_Oh, God! No!_

Juliet grabbed her computer mouse and quickly minimized the page that was open on her computer. The torment from Shawn would never end if he saw the site she had been on.

"Hey, Jules! Whatcha doin?"

"Oh, nothing!" she said, perhaps a little too quickly and eagerly.

"Really?" his eyes told her that he was interested: not a good thing for Juliet.

"Yep," she replied, just as quickly and eagerly as before. Her eyes betrayed her, and flicked to the computer screen.

_Stupid eyes.I hate you, I hate you, _"I hate you!"

Shawn looked at her, curiously, but somewhat hurt.

_Tell me I didn't say that out loud._

"Oh, um, not you. I was thinking about something." Her eyes shot back to the computer screen.

_Stop that!_

"It's really nothing, Shawn."

"Huh." Shawn sat down on her desk and swung his legs around so that they were almost touching hers. "Then what's this?"He took the mouse from her hand and reopened the window. Jules? Seriously?" Shawn looked at her incredulously.

Juliet felt a blush spreading all throughout her cheeks.

"So? Why do you care?"

"But…_why_?" Shawn asked, looking very confused.

"Well, there aren't many people to date around the office, and I don't get out much…I couldn't think of anything else!"

"'Aren't many people to date around the office'?" Shawn repeated/asked.

"Yeah. I mean, everybody's either married or seperated."

"'Everybody'?"

"Yes! That's what I said, Shawn," Juliet said rather forcefully.

"Like who?"

"Carlton," Juliet started, but was interrupted by Shawn.

"You mean Lassie-face." Juliet just glared at him.

"And Buzz, and everybody else!" Juliet sighed, exasperated. "There's no one to go out with around here!"

Shawn muttered something that sounded distinctly like "why not me".

"What?" Juliet asked cautiously. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he had said…um……"high bot vee". Or "die cot knee". Granted, neither made any sense, but that was typical of Shawn. And he couldn't have said what she thought he said. No way, no how.

"Oh, nothing." Shawn gave a small grin and a look that clearly said "I know that you know what I said and that you're just pretending that you don't know what I said so I'm not going to say what I said."

It was obviously a very verbose look.

"Oh." Juliet's eyes widened slightly. So he _had _said what she thought he said. At least, the look said so.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe this is silly. I should probably just do it the old-fashioned way."

"I've always liked the old-fashioned way," Shawn said with a flirtatious grin. Or,at least what _appeared_ to be a flirtatious grin.

No, it was definitely a flirtatious grin. No doubt about it.

"Really?" Juliet felt her heart beat a little faster. _Not because I like him, or anything. I'm just…really warm. It's really warm in here._

Juliet looked at the thermostat, which was set to 65 degrees Farenheit.

_So much for that. Hey, why am I not cold? Or cool? Or not burning hot?__And who set the thermostat to 65 degrees?!?!_

Shawn was still grinning at her, so she gave a small grin back. This seemed to make his smile grow, until he actually started laughing.

"You know, Jules, this is fun. This little flirty game we got goin'…It's lots of fun. I'm going to be sad when it's over."

"Wha…What?" Juliet asked, suddenly very confused.

"When it's over. You know, when we start dating. I mean, we'll still flirt of course, but it won't be as…entertaining. Oh well. At least I'll get to kiss you," he said, shrugging.

"Huh? Wait, Shawn. Shawn! SHAWN!"

The psychic just laughed as he walked out the door.

"See ya tomorrow, Jules!"

* * *

Well, my second Psych story! Please R&R and I might put up another one-shot soon!

TO THOSE WHO CARE: I put the first chapter up on Psychfic ( but I won't put this chapter up there for a little while, and when I do it will be as its own story.

Oh my God. I just realized that I'm in the middle of two stories! I'M SO PROUD! Wow. And the freakiest thing is, I actually update both REALLY FREQUENTLY! I'm afraid. This obviously means the world is ending. And just when the stories were getting good, too. Shame…

Another freaky thing: my chapters are suddenly more than 500 words each.

Everybody hide under a desk! THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING!

On the bright side, I'm about to cause the end of the world! I'm so powerful!

Wow, I'm really tired. I should probably stop writing before I make any more awful end-of-the-world jokes.

THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO'S REVIEWED SO FAR! YOU RULE!


	3. The Grocery Store

**The Grocery Store**

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.

This is my third one-shot for Psych. I want to thank everybody who's reviewed so far!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

The second Gus and Shawn walked into Marty-Marts, Gus knew something was up. For one, Shawn had stopped completely in his tracks. Shawn _never_ stopped in his tracks. He was much to cool to be fazed by _anythin__g_. 

Then Gus followed Shawn's gaze and saw the second reason something was up: there, in aisle seven, stood Juliet O'Hara, Junior Detective, and, apparently, Shawn's crush. Luckily for both men, she was staring at the rows of food and hadn't noticed them.

"Shawn, what are you doing?"

"I don't know! It's…like I can't move, or something." Shawn wiggled his toes experimentally. "There. Much better. Now, let's go," he said, grabbing Gus's arm and dragging him out of the store.

"Shawn! We can't leave! I need to get some milk, since you drank straight out of the last carton I got," Gus said, glaring at Shawn as he dragged him back into the store.

"But Gus! I can't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"I have no idea! It's like…I don't know. I feel all jittery. And my palms are all sweaty," he said, rubbing the aforementioned hands against Gus's shirt.

"Shawn! Cut it out!" Gus slapped Shawn's hand away. "Besides, I know why you're freaking out."

"Gus, I am NOT freaking ou-"

"You're nervous."

Shawn stopped mid-word and grinned at his friend.

"Gus, don't be a crazy hooligan. I am _not_ nervous. Why would I be nervous? I'm never nervous. Never, ever, ever."

"Then why are you talking so quickly and repeating yourself?" Gus asked, smiling.

Shawn simply made a huffy noise and walked quickly to the opposite side of the store from Juliet.

"Shawn, the milk is over here. Aisle six." _Right next to aisle seven. _Gus was enjoying this way too much.

"Cool," Shawn said with a half-hearted smile, his eyes flicking over to Juliet.

Gus counted down the aisles: ten, nine, eight…He looked over at Shawn, who was walking very slowly and deliberately. Very, very quietly. He caught Shawn's eye and started smacking his feet against the ground. Loudly.

"Gus!" Shawn whispered. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Gus looked up and saw that Juliet's head was turning towards them. He quickly ducked into aisle six and waved 'hello!' to Shawn. Then he heard Juliet's voice.

"Shawn?"

Shawn, who had been mouthing things like "I'm going to drown you in backwash milk!" at Gus, quickly turned to the young detective and smiled.

"Hey, Jules! What are you doing here?"

"It's a grocery store, Shawn."

"Right, right. I knew that."

Gus let out a short burst of laughter, and Juliet turned towards the sound.

"What was that?"

"Oh, that?" Shawn said, trying to brush it off, "That's just my pet, um, hamster. His name is Gonnabekilled."

Gus grinned. Shawn could kill him; he didn't really care. It was worth it for this kind of entertainment. _Pet hamster?_

Apparently Juliet was thinking the same thing. "You brought your pet hamster to a grocery store? And let it loose?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. It's a psychic thing."

Gus almost fell over from laughing so hard. Laughing silently, of course, since he didn't want Juliet to know he was there.

"Really."

"Yep."

"Gonnabekilled?"

"Yep."

"Hmm."

"…" Shawn, miraculously, had nothing to say.

"Is there a girl back there?"

"What?" Shawn sounded very confused.

_He'__s confused!__Juliet__ has__ confused Shawn. She is _officially _my hero._

"Are you on a date?"

"With Gus?" Shawn asked, even more confused.

"What?" Now Juliet was confused.

This time Gus _did_ fall over, he was laughing so hard. And he took a cardboard stand with him. He rolled around on the floor, his eyes closed. It was just too funny…with the hamster, and the Gonnabekilled, and the complete and utter confusion.

_"Gus_?!" He opened his eyes to see Juliet standing over him and quickly pulled himself up.

"Hi, Juliet," he said, somewhat embarrassed to have been found in such a state by Shawn's future wife (well, _maybe_ future wife…an assumption, of course, but not an unreasonable one. In fact, it was downright plausible, considering the situation).

"Hi, Gus," she sounded just as confused as before.

He turned towards his best friend, who looked smug. With Shawn, the tables had turned. Now Gus was the one embarrassed, while Shawn was laughing above him.

"Why, Gus! You were spying on me?! I can't…I just can't believe it," Shawn said, all drama.

Juliet did not look amused. She turned to Shawn. "So this is your pet hamster? _Gonnabekilled__"_

The figurative tables seemed to be on some sort of super-speed wheel, they turned so fast. This time it was in Gus's favor.

Shawn turned slightly red.

_Shawn. __Is.__Blushing.__ I must be dreaming. Shawn hasn't blushed since he was ten!__ I'm going to mention this in my speech at their wedding. That, and I'm going to mercilessly mock him for his obsession with pineapple. I won't say anything bad about Juliet, though, since she obviously has super powers. She made Shawn blush!_

Gus thought about kissing Juliet, he was so proud of her, but he realized that Shawn would probably kill him if he did.

_In fact, he'd drown me in backwash milk. __Which, now that I think about it, would be an awful way to go._

"What are you two doing here?" Juliet didn't look like she'd take "this is a grocery store" as an answer.

"Milk!" Shawn said, grabbing the nearest container of the product and holding it up to his face, smiling. He looked completely pathetic, in Gus's opinion.

Not in Juliet's, if her response was any indication: "What? No cookies?" She looked completely serious.

_She's flirting with him! This is too great!_

Shawn seemed to have returned to normal. "Duh, Jules. Of _course_ there's gonna be cookies."

"What kind?"

"Twenty packages of whatever's cheapest. And one package of pineapple cookies."

"_Shawn!_" Juliet gasped. "You obviously need some help. Come on, I'll show you."

Smiling, Gus grabbed a container of milk for himself and left the two alone. Shawn and Juliet kept talking, oblivious.

"And of course I'll need popcorn," Shawn mentioned.

"'I'll'? If I'm helping pick out the cookies, I get to eat some popcorn, too."

"Well, then. We'll obviously have to grab some popcorn and soda and head back to the Psych office."

"Psych office?"

"Biggest screen for optimal movie watching capacity. Duh."

"Oh, of course." She grinned.

"So, it's a date?" he asked. This was the first time in his life that he was nervous to ask someone out. Even if it looked like he was just asking his co-worker to his office to watch movies, it was really so much more.

_Nervous.__ A completely new feeling for him._

"It's a date," Juliet said, smiling.

Shawn decided he liked nervous.

* * *

So, there's chapter three! Please review and tell me what you think! 

I have updated _both_ of my in-progress stories today. I was wrong: the world isn't about to end, it already has, and we are living in some alternate universe. Frankly, I like this one better.


	4. Fly on the Wall

**Fly on the ****Wall**

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych, and I am not affiliated with it in any way. If I did/was, I would have met James Roday and could die happy.

Here's my fourth Shules one-shot (wow, I'm writing these things like crazy)!

* * *

When Detective Lassiter asked Juliet to go check out a crime scene by herself, she didn't think it would be a big deal. All she had to do was check out the room of a seventeen-year-old boy who had been kidnapped, and the room had already been combed over by Forensics. Easy job, as far as she was concerned. 

And easy it was. Forensics had been very thorough, so she just glanced around quickly, making sure they hadn't missed anything. After five minutes, she had checked everywhere but under the bed. Happy to be almost done, she dropped to all fours and looked.

At first glance, nothing was there. After Juliet's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, however, she could see some sports equiptment, along what looked like a folded-up piece of paper between the bed and the wall. She stretched out her arm and tried to grab it, but it was just out of reach. So, flattening herself against the ground, she slid under the bed.

_Gotcha!_ Juliet thought, grabbing onto the object. However, upon closer inspection, it was simply a tissue.

Juliet sighed and started to crawl out from under the bed when she heard a voice.

"Gus," said the voice, "does it really matter how we got into the house? No. The point is, we're in. Now let's do some snooping."

_Shawn!_ Juliet realized. _What is he doing here?_She quickly pulled herself back under the bed.

"Making me climb down the chimney to unlock the front door was-" Gus started, but Shawn cut him off.

"The best plan ever?"

"Shawn, the front door was already unlocked. Now I'm covered in soot. I have to throw out this shirt, thanks to you."

"That's alright; it's an awful shirt."

"Shawn! You gave me this shirt!"

"That's because you wanted to go to a bar with me, and I had to make sure I looked better than you."

"You're an awful friend, Shawn."

"You got asked out twice that night."

"Still."

Juliet wondered if Shawn was smiling. She bet he was.

Shawn and Gus were silent for a while, just moving around the room. Deciding she should probably announce herself, she made a small noise.

"What was that?" Gus sounded scared.

"Gus, stop being a paranoid whiny-pants."

Juliet could almost feel the glare she knew Gus was sending Shawn.

"So, what are we looking for?" Gus asked after a few moments.

"Something suspicious."

Juliet rolled her eyes. Silence consumed the room for a few more moments, and Juliet stared at the bottom of the bed.

_Why am I not saying something? I need to tell them I'm here!_

_Because you're curious, _said a small voice in her head. _You want to know how he does it. And now that you're just a fly on the wall, you can find out._

_Maybe that's it. Maybe not._

Apparently satisfied with this answer, the voice remained silent.

"Shawn, you know the police can handle this case. It's not a tough one," Gus said.

"I know."

"So…"

" 'So' what, Gus?"

"So, can we go home?"

"Gus, we are going to solve this case!" Juliet could see Shawn's feet turn to face Gus's as he said this.

"Why do you care, Shawn?"

"Because."

" 'Because' why?"

"Just because!" Shawn sounded a little irritated, but in a Shawn way: he wasn't angry, just huffy.

"Because of Juliet? You want her to call you 'amazing' right?"

Juliet's eyes widened at the sound of her name.

"I was right! I knew it!" Gus sounded very excited at Shawn's silence.

"No, you weren't."

"Yes I was. The tips of your ears are turning red."

"They are not, Gus!"

"They why did you cover them up?"

"Because. They were cold."

"With love?"

"What? Gus, no! My ears were not cold with love. I don't like Jules like that."

"Sure you don't," Gus replied, and Juliet could hear his smile when he spoke.

Shawn was silent. Then:

"Okay, maybe I do."

Juliet's already wide eyes opened even wider.

_Oh. My. God._

"Ha! I knew it!" Gus's feet lifted out of her view as he jumped in the air excitedly.

"Gus, stop gloating."

"Nope! Never!"

"Gus."

"I will be gloating for the rest of my life."

"Gus, that's a little immature," Shawn said. There was an unintelligible noise, then:

"OW! And shoving me wasn't?" Gus asked.

"Nope, it was perfectly mature of me to shove you."

"How?"

"Because you were gloating."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Shawn."

"But three often do." The same noise again.

"OW! Why did you shove me this time?"

"I already told you: three wrongs make a right."

"So you shoved me? Real mature."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"It's not going to work, Shawn."

"What's not going to work?"

"Trying to get me off the subject of Juliet."

Silence from Shawn.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

Juliet leaned closer so she could hear better. She definitely didn't want to miss this.

"No! Gus, are you insane?" Shawn yelled.

_Okay, I didn't need to move closer to hear that,_ Juliet thought, somewhat hurt. Was she that undateable?

"Why not?"

"Because she'd say no."

_No I wouldn't! No I wouldn't! Come on, psychic, read my mind! I WOULD SAY YES!_

_(AND HE LIKES ME!!! OMIGOSH!) _ Juliet hoped nobody would read that thought. Much too girly.

Obviously Juliet had no hope that Shawn would read her thoughts. His presense here, unknown by Lassiter, meant he was not psychic. Just really good at sneaking into people's houses, apparently.

"She'd say yes."

_Woah. Is _Gus_ a psychic?_

"And how would you know that?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you. She likes you too."

"Oh really?" Shawn sounded a little…happier.

"Yep. She's crazy about you. She can't stop thinking about you. She's in _love_ with you."

Juliet, who knew that Gus was actually right, had to stop herself from kicking him. Shawn, who didn't, didn't hold back.

"OW! What the hell, Shawn?!"

"Sorry. My foot must have slipped."

"Hurt me again and I'll tell her you love her."

"Gus!"

"I'm not kidding, Shawn."

Juliet couldn't resist. She grabbed a tennis racket and shoved it at Gus's foot, hoping neither of them noticed it. And _really_ hoping he'd think it was Shawn.

"OW! Shawn, I'm going to tell her!"

"What do you mean? I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me, Shawn!" Juliet watched his feet as Gus walked out of the room.

"Gus! GUS! I didn't do anything, man!"Shawn called out, following him.

Juliet felt bad about hurting Gus, but knew she hadn't hit him very hard. He'd be fine. And she would most definitely be fine. She left the crime scene laughing, feeling happier than she had in ages.

14 MINUTES LATER, AT THE POLICE STATION

Juliet had swerved, sped, and gone through two red lights (nobody else was at the intersection, so she hadn't been worried about hitting anyone) to get to the station before Gus and Shawn, who had also went straight there.

Out of breath, she leapt into her chair right as the two men ran into the station.

"Gus! Please, Gus, stop!" Shawn called out, sounding rather frantic.

_He cares. He's so cute!_

Juliet tried not to sigh happily, but failed.

Gus, paying no heed to his friend, ran straight to Juliet.

"Shawn-" he said to her, before Shawn ran up also.

"Jules, ignore him, he's-"

"-is in love-"

"-completely insane, and-"

"with you." Gus finished first.

Juliet looked between both of them: Gus, who looked completely smug, and Shawn, who was actually turning red.

"J-Jules," he stammered, "Gus is kind of…out of his mind right now, so I'm just going to, um, take him home. Or something. So we'll be going now." Shawn grabbed Gus's arm and tried to pull him away, but Gus refused to move.

"He really is in love with you," he said, very seriously.

Juliet looked at Gus and smiled. "I know."

Shawn's mouth dropped open and Gus grinned.

"Wha-What?" Shawn asked his question at the same time Gus asked his: "How?"

Juliet smiled, her eyes fixed on Shawn.

"I was under the bed," she answered, shrugging, before standing up, giving Shawn a small kiss on the cheek, and walking away. As she went, she overheard Gus:

"Didn't I tell you she loved you?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! 

This might be my last update for a while. I won't be able to write/post much for the next month or so! That could be bad, since writing seems to be the only thing that keeps me sane.

I'm all out of end-of-the-world jokes. Should I say you're welcome for the end of this torture or sorry for the lack of entertainment? I can't decide. Probably you're welcome.


	5. Hanging By a Moment

A/N: I'm back! Yay! I'm so ridiculously happy to be writing again!

This story isn't really all that super happy and fluffy, but I decided to put it here anyway. It's a songfic to Lifehouse's Hanging By a Moment. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Shawn, move." 

"No."

"Shawn."

"Not until you say yes."

"Shawn, I can't go out with you."

_Desperate for changing _

_Starving for truth _

_I'm closer to where I started _

_Chasing after you_

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"I don't think I do, or I wouldn't be blocking the door."

"We work together. I'm not comfortable with inter-office relationships."

"Is that all?"

"Shawn, please move!"

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_Letting go of all I've held onto _

_I'm standing here until you make me move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"I'm not moving until you agree to go out with me."

"I'm not going to."

"Then I'm not moving."

_Forgetting all I'm lacking _

_Completely incomplete _

_I'll take your invitation _

_You take all of me now... _

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_Letting go of all I've held onto _

_I'm standing here until you make me move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_I'm living for the only thing I know _

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go _

_And I don't know what I'm diving into _

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

"Why are you doing this, Shawn?"

"I have to. I need this. You need this."

"Really? I need you? I don't think so."

"I know so. And I need you."

_There's nothing else to lose _

_There's nothing else to find _

_There's nothing in the world _

_That can change my mind _

_There is nothing else _

_There is nothing else _

_There is nothing else _

_Desperate for changing _

_Starving for truth _

_I'm closer to where I started _

_Chasing after you..._

"How can I trust you, Shawn? You want to date everyone you meet."

"That's not true. I haven't wanted to date Lassie."

"Shawn, I'm serious."

"I know. And I'm serious about this. I really like you, Jules. You're different than the other girls I've dated. I want more with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise?"

"_Pinky swear_."

"Fine, I'll go out with you. Now will you move?"

"The toll is one kiss."

"Shawn!"

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_Letting go of all I've held onto _

_I'm standing here until you make me move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_I'm living for the only thing I know _

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into _

_Just hanging by a moment here with you _

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you) _

_Hanging by a moment (here with you) _

_Hanging by a moment here with you  
_

* * *

lyrics from www. lyrics007 .com 


End file.
